


Under the same Starry Sky

by Selinawen



Series: IsaKazu [3]
Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Day 4: Stars, Fluff, M/M, This is the real Kazuaki by the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 07:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15990734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selinawen/pseuds/Selinawen
Summary: Set in the same AU as 'A Sweet Valentine's Day to Remember'.For the Hatoful Shipping Week.Kazuaki stares up at the starry skies and thought of Souma.





	Under the same Starry Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This is just mindless fluff tbh skfjsdf  
> For those of you who hasn't read 'A sweet Valentine's day to remember', let me just say that the both of them are already dating in this fic.  
> This is really short but I hope it's somehow enjoyable www

Kazuaki heaved a heavy sigh as he leaned into his chair at the balcony, staring up at the stars above. He had rolled around his bed a few times previously in hopes of falling asleep but it had turned out impossible. So he decided to head out to the balcony wrapped in blankets to hopefully make himself sleepier.

_If only Sou-kun were here…_

Kazuaki shook his head immediately, lifting his head back up towards the stars. He understood that Souma was probably busy doing homework or asleep right about now and he couldn’t possibly bother him.

It had been a year since Souma graduated and moved to Kyoto for med school. Kazuaki had been in contact with him through Line but as Souma was often busy, they didn’t really chat or call a lot.

With a soft sigh, Kazuaki scrolled through his chat with Souma on Line, smiling longingly as he remembered all their little hugs and kisses.

 

( _Isa Souma calling…)_

 

Kazuaki blinked, staring blankly at the screen, he definitely wasn’t expecting this. In a hurry, he swiped the screen to receive the call.

“H-Hello uhh…” Kazuaki stammered nervously.

“Were you about to sleep? If so then…”

“N-No! Sou-kun I…”

“You?”

“I…I was just… thinking of you and then…” Kazuaki explained, blushing deeply.

“I see… I take it that I called at a good time then?” Souma asked.

Nodding profusely, Kazuaki repeated copious amounts of ‘yes’ embarrassingly. “B-But why did you call so suddenly? Did something happen?” Kazuaki asked.

“Nothing happened, I was just looking up at the stars and I…” Souma’s voice started to trail off. “How is the astronomy club doing these days?”

“Y-You thought of me too, didn’t you?” Kazuaki asked, blushing.

“…I guess” Souma replied, his voice quieter.

“I was… looking at the stars as well…” Kazuaki admitted “It’s nice to know that the stars are out too at your side, it makes me feel like we’re connected in some way…” Kazuaki blushed the moment the words came out, covering his face with a hand in embarrassment.

“Indeed…”

“I miss you, Sou-kun…” Kazuaki sighed.

“Just a suggestion, but you can consider applying in a university in Kyoto after graduation…” Souma suggested “We could see each other more often this way”

“I’ve thought of that but… I-I don’t even know what I want to major in the future…” Kazuaki said with a sigh.

“Astronomy maybe?”

“N-No… Astronomy is really interesting but… I don’t think it’s something I would want to pursue as a career…” Kazuaki confessed.

“I thought so… do you want to figure it out together?” Souma asked.

“I-It’s too soon I feel…” Kazuaki said, laughing nervously.

“Better sooner than later you know”

“Hmm… I guess… I like writing?” Kazuaki pondered “I’m not sure if I’m any good at it though…”

“I see, you can put that into consideration still” Souma said.

“Yeah…” Kazuaki nodded as he stared up at the stars above “Sou-kun…”

“Mm?”

“I love you…”

“…Me too, Kazuaki”


End file.
